Inglorious Campers
Summary. Plot In the confessional, Duncan revealed that the only reason he returned was to win back Gwen, and the fact that she won't even say hi is a big downer for him and that at least he has his buddy Trent. (Love Triangles...pfft so last season) He tries to talk to Trent about Gwen, but Trent is struggling with other stuff and isn't in the mood to talk about Duncan's jealousy. (HARSH!! Looks like Duncan really has no one!! xDDD) Meanwhile, Heather takes it upon herself to ally with Bridgette, seeing as how she's the only member on the Vipers that is "desperate enough" to take her side. Bridgette takes notice of this and decides that she needs all the help that she can get, though she still doesn't trust anyone on her team. At the Mess Hall, Jo and Alejandro are busy trying to take over the leadership role on the Lions, much to Dawn's annoyance. Dawn tells Zoey, Mike, Gwen, and Trent that they can't let either Alejandro or Jo win as they are major threats. (Dawn is strategizing? Wow, this is new.). It's Challenge Time!! The rules are simple. The teams will have a race to the top of Freeze Mountain where the first player there gets to pick the fort while the first member of each team becomes the Captain, and wins immunity. The second part of the challenge is an homage to season four's "Defend the Flag" challenge with an extra twist; Season Four's Seagull Canon!! The winner will be determined if one of two things happen: The opposing team captures the other team's flag, or their fort is destroyed. The losing team will have to nominate two of their players for elimination and someone will be going home. The race kicks off strong as Lightning and Jo almost immediately take the lead, with of course some very flirty remarks on Lightning's behalf, this throws Jo off as she crashes into a tree. (LOL) Alejandro decides that he can sacrifice being team captain in order to create an alliance on the opposing team. If he becomes nominated, the Vipers will be the deciding factor in whether or not he goes home, so he needs allies on the other team. He tries to get close to Bridgette, which Heather does not have. She tells Bridgette he's just trying to play her and that she should trust her. Bridgette is thrilled that people are actually fighting over her! Lightning becomes the first contestant and Team Captain to reach the forts and chooses the larger of the two, while Zoey reaches the fort second, winning Captain for her team, which makes Dawn happy. The rest of the players arrive and the second challenge begins! Zoey instructs Jo, Gwen, Mike, and Trent to battle for the Lions while Alejandro, Dawn, and she stay behind to defend the fort. (Jo doesn't appreciate being bossed around much...hehehe). Lightning decides that he, Duncan, Scott, and Sierra will go out into battle because guys rule, while Heather, Anne Maria, Noah, and Bridgette stay behind to defend the fort. (HE THINKS SIERRA IS A GUY OMG). Jo pushes her team aside with the canon and charges solo against the Vipers, but Sierra kicks her into a frozen pond (NICE!) Sierra reveals in the confessional that she watched Revenge of the Island, and she knows how ruthless Jo can be and hopes that she gets nominated and sent home as she is a HUGE threat, so she has to make her look like she lost the challenge. (SO MUCH STRATEGIZING!!) Duncan and Scott start charging towards the fort, but Mike and Trent both "call" fighting them off, which Trent immediately groans at. (The sparks are real between these two.) Gwen however takes the shot and shoots Scott and Duncan in the face with a Seagull. (Aww Duncan is sad :c) Lightning, noticing how his team is "worthless" decides to do everything himself, though Jo has none of it. The two engage in an all out battle (NICE!) which ends with the two viciously making out. (...gross...) Sierra, rolling her eyes, heads straight for the fort, pushing aside Mike, Gwen, and Trent along the way and tackles Alejandro to the ground. She glares at Zoey and makes a run for the Lions' flag and the two girls have an all out war. (CAT FIGHT CAT FIGHT CAT FIGHT) In the end, Sierra does succeed and takes the second win for the Vipers!! The Courageous Lions are two time losers, and will be nominating two players for elimination. Trivia Gallery Category:All Star Battle Episodes Category:Episodes